The Queen of Rein
by ThatOneFangirl323
Summary: When Avalia Rein was 21 years old, she was cursed with Immortality. 107 years later, she has her own Kingdom called the Kindgom of Rein and is the Queen. When Lord Ren Kouen of the Kou Empire asks for her hand, she is convinced it is for her power and declines. Will Avalia see that she made a mistake or was she right? KouenxOC fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Night!

I had been alone my entire life until recently. I had found twin Fanalis girls, only a couple years old. They were slaves, being sold. It took all of my self-control not to kill everyone there and setting free those poor people. I hated slavery with a fiery passion. But instead of killing everyone, I bought the twins. I treated them as my sisters and loved them, as I still do. I decided to name them Mia and Kia. Nearly 107 years ago, I was cursed with immortality. I was 21 at the time, so I am technically 128 years old. Knowing that this curse would most likely not lift soon, I decided to make a small kingdom. A country. I named it after myself, The Kingdom of Rein. The royal family would obviously have Rein as their last name. My name is Avalia Rein, and this is my story.

Another diplomatic meeting. I sighed quietly. I hated these meetings because all anyone wanted to do was take my land for theirs and take my kingdom away, though they never came out and said it. This time, the meeting would be held in my kingdom. I couldn't remember who all was coming but I knew that the Kou Empire and the King of Sindria would be coming. They came in a very good time for my kingdom. We celebrate very year in the summer an event that changed our Empire. It was when I captured my Djinn and returned to the Empire with mountains of gold and treasures. It doesn't really have a name but we call it the Night of the Captured, for some odd reason.

"Queen Avalia!" I sat up a little straighter.

"Yes?"

"King Sinbad of Sindria and Lord Ren Kouen of the Kou Empire have arrived and are currently waiting at the gates. Mia and Kia won't listen to us. " I stood and put on my cloak, walking to my balcony.

"Open the gates!" I yelled. Many of citizens saw me and began to wave.

"Queen Avalia!" I smiled at them and waved back. When I looked down, I saw Mia and Kia walking ahead of the visiting rulers. I giggled, because they were skipping. They looked up at my and blew me a kiss. I pretended to take it and put it against my heart, which they laughed at. I started back to my throne when I heard the gates to the palace open and stood there. King Sinbad and Lord Kouen walked in, with Mia and Kia in their tracks. Mia and Kia bowed then closed the doors. The two rulers bowed to me, which I returned. I walked down from my throne and smiled at them.

"Thank you for coming! You two came at a very good time for my country." King Sinbad, Lady Killer of the Seven Seas, took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"I never knew you were so beautiful, Your Highness. If I would have known, I would have came much earlier." I refrained rolling my eyes and smiled.

"Well thank you." I walked over to a door and opened it.

"Would you like to come in for tea while we talk?" They nodded and walked in after me. I sat down and crossed my legs. A servant came in and poured some tea.

"Is there anything else I could get you, Your Highness?" I shook my head.

"No thank you, dear. I'll call for you if I can think of something." She bowed and walked out. I sipped the hot tea and then set it down.

"I'm honestly surprised that you two made it here without fighting." I said. Both of the rulers looked at me in confusion.

"I know you aren't really allies, which is why I said that." I explained. Lord Kouen set his cup down.

"I did not come to fight with Sinbad, I came to speak with you." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Oh yes, I've heard about that. So, what can I tell you that you already don't know, Lord Kouen?"

"You're immortal, are you not?" I nodded.

"I am." He looked me over for a second.

"I want you as my queen." Sinbad, who had been drinking his tea very carefully, spit the liquid across the room. I blinked.

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Kouen stood.

"I want you to be my wife." He repeated. I opened my mouth then closed it.

"I'm sorry, but do you expect me to answer that now?" I stood and looked him right in the eye.

"You want to marry me for two different reasons. Its either for my knowledge or my kingdom." I walked closer to him and crossed my arms.

"And those are the two these you worry about. What you know and your country." I added. Lord Kouen opened his mouth as if he was going to say I was wrong, but he closed it. Busted. I sighed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kouen, but if thats all you want me for, then I have to decline." An almost sad look plastered his face and I struggled against laughing.

"It seems like you don't get rejected all that often." King Sinbad, who had been witnessing this, quietly sipped his tea again. I crossed my legs.

"So, a meeting was called. King Sinbad, was there anything you came to talk about or were you just bored?" King Sinbad set his cup down and smiled at me.

"I need you to come to Sindria to train a friend of mine. You are much more experiences than I am and he is in desperate need of your help. He is here in the" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" I asked. The door opened to Mia and Kia panting. I stood quickly.

"What's wrong?" Zero, the Djinn I captured, stood there with them.

"He just appeared! I don't know how!" Mia said.

"It's because there is a Magi in the Kingdom." Zero spoke. He had a very deep voice. He also had silver hair with the same color eyes. He wasn't old, like Amon. He was young and handsome. I glanced at King Sinbad and Lord Kouen then grinned.

"So which one of you brought a Magi into my Kindgom?" I didn't like the Magi I had met before. His name was Judar, and he was very rude. Magi or not, I expect respect from everyone, as I would give it to them. I knew that he was the Magi of the Kou Empire, which is why I glared at Lord Kouen. King Sinbad laughed and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, it was me. The friend I brought is Aladdin. Hes a Magi." My lips turned into a slight smile.

"Well, as long as its not Judar, then I'm ok with a Magi being here, but I'm afraid I have another meeting to attend to for now. You are welcome to stay here tonight, if you would like. You made it just in time for the festival." Lord Kouen glanced at me in confusion.

"Festival?" I nodded and looked at where Zero stood, who had gone back into my sword in the other room, apparently, and laughed.

"Its the Night of the Captured. I captured Zero on this date a few years ago. Because I captured a Dungeon, I got all the riches and it made this Kingdom a bit richer. So we celebrate very year on this day." Mia and Kia had grabbed my hands and hid behind me, intimidated by the rulers. I bowed to them and walked into the other room for a meeting with the city leaders. After that, I got dressed for the festival. When the day became night, I walked on the balcony and all attention was turned to me. I smiled and removed my cloak.

"To all who have never celebrated this event, please be safe. It gets pretty intense. Children are to be in their homes after midnight, for their own safety, and that is when the adults party!" People started to cheer. I picked up my glass and raised it.

"Welcome to the Night!" And that was when the real fun began.


	2. Chapter 2

A Magi Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Who said a fighter couldn't be a lover?

"He did what?!" It had been a couple says since the Night of the Captured and the rulers of the visiting countries had left to return to their own homes. During breakfast, I decided to tell Mia and Kia that Lord Kouen had asked for my hand. I smiled at their response.

"What did you say?" They pushed, leaning over the table to look at me. I shrugged and took a small sip of my hot tea, then set it down and folded my hands in my lap.

"I declined."

"What?!" I tipped my head back and laughed. Mia had fallen on the table and grabbed my nightgown while Kia had her head on the table.

"My God, Eva! Why would you do that?! You rejected Mr. McHottie!" I started laughing hysterically with tears running down my face. A couple seconds later, Mia and Kia started laughing as well. After a minute or two, we began to settle down a bit. I brushed my long hair out of my eyes and sighed. I took a sip of tea again when someone knocked on the door. Mia and Kia raced up to answer it, shoving each other and trying to reach it. They finally did and a servant stood there.

"There is a visitor for Her Royal Highness. I said to wait so she may dress." I stood with a sigh.

"Thank you, dear." I walked to my closet and Mia brought my outfit in. I looked at myself in the mirror, brushing my long black hair back, looking into my dark blue eyes and pale skin and turned away. I changed into my day clothes and walked into the room my visitor was in. It was a young boy with blue hair and the same color eyes and next to him was someone I had met before. I sighed.

"Lord Kouen. Aladdin." The boy looked at me in confusion.

"How did you know my name, Miss?" The guards reacted to what he said and grabbed Aladdin.

"How dare you address Her Majesty like-" I grabbed the guards wrist.

"There is no need for violence. And you should be treating this boy with more respect than you treat me." The guard let go of Aladdin and bowed heavily. I looked back to Aladdin and smiled.

"I know you because Sinbad told me about a friend of his that looks just like you." I paused. "And because you're a Magi. I understand why you're here and I would be more than happy to help you." I looked at Lord Kouen. He looked back at me then looked down.

"Why are _you _here Lord Kouen? I can't believe it is because you've missed me." Kouen looked at me in a sort of anger. Pride.

"I came to ask you again for your hand. And no, I did not miss you." I held back a laugh and smiled.

"I think you know the answer to that. I won't marry someone because they want my Kingdom and land, Kouen. I do believe I have told you that." He closed his eyes.

"Yes, you have. You can just give me your land and be a prisoner, if you prefer." The guards drew their swords and a few stood in front of me to protect me.

"I think you would have a hard time defeating me, Lord Kouen." I declared, pushing the guards aside and stood in front of him. He stepped closer to me until he was only inches away. I looked up at him and that was when I noticed how attractive he was. A light blush began to dust my cheeks but I refused to break eye-contact with him. Kouen, to my surprise, lifted his hand to my face and gently brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. Then he tipped my chin up to look up more at him, leaned down and nearly kissed me. He then turned away and opened the door. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"I _will _be back, My Queen." When the door closed, I fell to my knees. The guards and Aladdin rushed to me and began to ask if I were alright, if I wanted them to capture Lord Kouen and take him to the dungeon. I almost told them to capture them and take him to my bedroom.

"Are you alright, Miss Eva?" Aladdin asked me. I nodded slowly, my hand pushed against my chest. I could feel how fast my heart was racing. I brought my fingers to my lips and I could feel his thumb run across my lip again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I extended my hand out for someone to help me up. I cleared my throat.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat, Aladdin?" I said him.

"No thanks-" When he said that, his stomach growled. I looked at a servant, who ran out to prepare something. I giggled at Aladdin's embarrassed expression.

"Sit down, please. So, Sinbad said that you were in need of some training." Aladdin nodded and looked down.

"I was training with Yama but she can only teach me so much." I blinked in confusion then my eyes widened in surprise.

"Yama? You mean Yamraiha of Magnostadt? She is one of the best, Aladdin! I hope you aren't here to ask for my help in Magic, because she is much better than me." I explained to him.

"Do you use magic, Miss Eva?" I shook my head.

"No I don't use magic. I fight with swords and martial arts." It then hit me what he was here for.

"You want me to teach you how to fight physically, don't you?" Aladdin looked down.

"I want to go to Magnostadt but I'm afraid I won't be good enough to go. Please, Miss Eva! Please teach me!" Aladdin dropped his staff and got on his knees and began to bow. I sighed.

"I will teach you." He looked up at me with a huge smile on his face. He jumped up and hugged me, which I returned and laughed.

"But we will be going to Sindria. I've always wanted to meet Yamraiha. We will leave tomorrow morning." A soft knock on the door startled me. Aladdin laughed at my reaction.

"Come in!" A servant came in and bowed.

"Lunch is served, Your Highness." I nodded and stood. I rounded the corner to see Mia and Kia with smiles on their faces and when they saw me, they squealed.

"He kissed you?!" I pointed at them.

"He did NOT kiss me." They began to jump up and down around me, which I rolled my eyes to.

"What happened?! Tell us!" I shook my head.

"I don't even want to remember. Mia, Kia, this is Aladdin. He's a Magi. Aladdin, these are my personal guards, Mia and Kia. They're pretty much family to me. They didn't want to be Princesses though." Mia shrugged while Kia hugged Aladdin.

"It's very nice to meet you, Guards of Miss Eva!" Mia and Kia looked at each other and laughed, leading us to the dining area. After we ate, we began to prepare to leave for the next morning.

"So, if we leave tomorrow, we can get to Sindria by dusk. And Mahrajan is that night! Perfect! I've always wanted to go." I stated, sitting back in my seat. I then sat forward.

"We will need to figure out where we will stay when we get there." Aladdin smiled at me.

"I'm sure Uncle Sinbad will let you stay in the palace." Mia and Kia gave me a weird look.

"Yeah, Eva, you're a Queen. I seriously doubt Sinbad would make us stay anywhere else."

"You will address him as King Sinbad when we get there, am I understood? I don't want him thinking you two are disrespectful." They waved it off and closed their eyes.

"Aladdin, we have a very nice room for you to stay in, if you would like. If you want to stay in my room with me, you may." Aladdin nodded and smiled.

"Your Highness, a bath has been prepared for you." I sighed happily.

"I don't know what I deserved to have such wonderful staff like the ones I have." I said, walking to the servant and kisses her on the forehead. She blushed hard and bowed deeply. I brought her upright.

"You don't need to bow, dear. You all deserve a break." I walked out with Mia, Kia and Aladdin in my tracks. The four of us sat in the bath and soaked. Aladdin had a happy look on his face as he floated in the water. I stood to get up when I heard Mia gasp.

"Where did you get that scar? Why haven't I seen it before?" I looked at the long scar on my left thigh.

"I got this when I was 108. It was before I met you two. I try to keep it hidden because I hate scars." I got out of the water and dried off. After I get dressed, I laid in my bed with Aladdin cuddled up next to me. I touched my lips again and closed my eyes, wondering what would happen if it was Kouen next to me, not Aladdin. What he would do to me, how he would touch me, how he would kiss me. My eyes sprang open and I stood up, walking to my balcony. Was I...Was I developing feelings for Kouen? Was I wrong for rejecting him? I made a frustrated noise.

"My Queen." I jumped at the voice. When I turned, it was Mia. She was leaned against the entrance with a grin on her face.

"Mia. What are you doing up?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"I could ask you the same thing." I sighed and sat down.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking too much." She knelled in front of me.

"What were you thinking about?" I hesitated and put my head down.

"Everything." She looked into my eyes before leaning back.

"You mean Kouen?" My head shot up.

"No! No, I was just..." I stopped then nodded.

"Yes. I was. Mia, I think..." I stopped and turned away.

"Eva, you aren't my Queen right now. You're my sister. The woman who saved me and my twin sister. Don't push me away."

"She's right, Eva. We're here for you." I looked up and Kia was standing next to Mia in front of me. I looked down again and closed my eyes.

"I think I'm in love with Kouen." They stared at with wide eyes. I stood up and stood in the entrance of the doorway. I laughed bitterly.

"Me! Queen Avalia Rein! In love with...In love with Ren Kouen." I closed my eyes.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I slipped back into my bed and fell asleep faster than I thought I would.

When I woke up in the morning, Aladdin was cuddled up to me with his face rested on my breasts. I sighed and gently stood up. I stretched and looked back at Aladdin, who was stirring awake. Kia knocked on my door and walked in.

"Good you're awake. Breakfast is ready. I brought your clothes." She set down my outfit and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" I nodded.

"I did. How did you sleep?" She shrugged.

"Same as always. Like a baby." We giggled and I went to change. During breakfast, a servant came to me and said a letter had come for me.

"Read it to me please." She opened it and cleared her throat.

_ "Dear Queen Avalia of Rein,_

_ The 1st Prince of Kou, Prince Ren Kouen, has formally invited you to his birthday celebration. The celebration is to begin on his birthday starting in a month from now. We ask for you to send a letter back with your reply. We wish to see you there._

_ Best wishes,_

_ The Kou Empire"_

The servant looked back at me. I sighed heavily.

"Bring me paper and a pen please." Mia and Kia glanced at me while eating. I knew what they wanted. They wanted to know what I was going to say.

"I don't know yet." I told them. They gave me frustrated looks. I looked down at the paper and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to regret this." I began to write my reply. After a few minutes, I cleared my throat.

_ "Dear Kou Empire, _

_ I acknowledge the invitation and accept. I would be happy to attend Prince Kouen's birthday celebration. _

_ In Sincerity, _

_ Queen Avalia of Rein"_

Mia and Kia looked at me in complete surprise.

"I thought you were going to decline the invitation. Not the first time you've declined something that was related to him." I rolled my eyes.

"Lets get going. I want to get there as soon as possible." We got our carriages together and began to ride out of the Kingdom. I held my dual swords, which contained the Djinn Zero. I tipped my head back and closed my eyes... After a while, I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Eva. We're here." I opened my eyes, yawned and saw Kia sitting next to me.

"Already?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Eva, you slept for nearly 15 hours." I looked at her in shock.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?" She looked at sheepish.

"Kia. What's going on?" She laughed nervously.

"We kinda gave you something to make you sleep because I thought you didn't sleep well last night so I wanted you to sleep." I should have been angry with her for drugging me but I smiled.

"I'm not sure if that's the truth, but if it is, thank you." I stepped out of the carriage, leaving a rather confused Kia behind. I smiled when we got off the boat.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Thank you!" I turned quickly and saw King Sinbad standing there. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you in advance that I would be visiting." Sinbad shook his head.

"Not a problem at all, Avalia! I'm glad to have you here!" Behind Sinbad were the Eight Generals. I saw Yamraiha and I walked over to her.

"Yamraiha of Magnostadt, correct?" She nodded shyly. I laughed. Sinbad introduced them to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! I am Avalia Rein, I come from the Rein Kingdom." Sharrkan laughed.

"Oh, we know who you are, Queen Avalia." With so many men before around, I had to step up my game and bring on some charm. I unearth my Man-Eating smile and gave it a try. Sharrkan, the young man, was completely taken over by it and stared at me in a lustful way. I giggled.

"Please, you don't have to use honorifics. Just call me Eva." Mia and Kia, who were always shy around those they didn't know, stood behind me and held my hands. I laughed at them.

"This is Mia and Kia, they are my personal guards. They are technically family, but they didn't want to be crowned Princesses. Though, if I were to die somehow, Mia takes the throne."

"Yeah like that'll ever happen." Mia muttered. Kia started laughing hysterically. The Eight generals and Sinbad looked at us in confusion.

"Eva is immortal." Mia explained. Obviously still confused, I sighed.

"I was cursed 107 years ago with Immortality. I can't die of old age or from being killed." They all nodded that they understood. Sinbad clapped his hands together. Suddenly, I felt someone slip their arm around my waist and my eyes widened when I heard the voice and a blush came to my cheeks when the person whispered in my ear.

"Hello, My Queen."


	3. Chapter 3

_I know! Im sorry! I couldn't think of anything to write! This chapter isn't very good, but its slower than last chapter. Plot twist! You'll love it! Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Magi, though I wish I did. Nor do I own any of the Magi characters, only the ones I made. Please enjoy and review! _

Chapter 3: False Love

When I felt a pair of arms around me, I turned quickly. But when I turned, no one was there. I could have sworn that I felt _him_, heard _him_ and touched _his _skin. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my fast beating heart. He must have done something to me. It had to have been when he almost kissed me at my castle the other day. My heart wouldn't stop beating. I wanted him so much, but he wasn't there. What the hell is happening to me?

"Are you alright, Avalia?" Sinbad asked, confusion in his face. I stared at the air in front of me then nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright. I thought there was someone there. I must be going crazy." I said with a little laugh. Mia snorted.

"Honey, that ship has _sailed_!" I rolled my eyes and smiled at Sinbad.

"Alright, lets get going, shall we?" Sinbad held out his hand and I took it. I had to get Kouen out of my head. On our way to palace, Sinbad and I ended up walking ahead of everyone and we were holding hands, standing close. He looked down to me and gave me a sexy smile and I giggled in return. We reached the palace and I grinned when I saw it.

"It's very large, King Sinbad." I told him, a sweet smile playing on my lips.

Mia coughed, "That's what she said." Kia said. A few people, including some guards, starting laughing at that.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said, rolling my eyes. I then felt an arm slip around my waist and someones chest against my back. It was Sinbad, of course. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Would you like to see the rest of the castle?" His voice was hoarse and husky. Though I wasn't all that interested in Sinbad, a small blush dusted my cheeks and my heart began to beat faster. I turned to look at him and gave him my Man-Eating grin. I licked my lips and bit my bottom one. Sinbad, of course, reacted greatly to that and leaned a little closer.

"Only if you're the one who shows me." He growled playfully at me, picked my up so my legs are on either side of his hips and I'm facing him, and looked at his group.

"We'll be back later." I giggled as he jump up the stairs and kicked open the door to his bedroom, laying me down on his bed.

-Some time Later-

A few hours after we arrived, we sat down for dinner. It was a bit awkward, but we lived through it. Aladdin sat next to me as we ate.

"Miss Eva?"

"Yes, dear?" He smiled at me.

"Thank you for helping me!" I laughed.

"You're not gonna be all that happy with me later, Aladdin." He gave me a confusing look.

"Why's that?" I sat back and crossed my legs.

"Because you're gonna be hurting." Aladdin sighed and I grinned at him.

"When do you want to get started?" He looked down at his bloated stomach and laughed nervously.

"Tomorrow?" I giggles and nodded.

"Tomorrow."

The next day, Aladdin and I stood outside. I was in a pair of tight black pants and a thin strapped tank-top. No shoes. Aladdin was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alright, Aladdin, time for your warm-up!" He smiled happily.

"2 laps around the palace! Go! Go! Go!" I yelled, clapping my hands. He began to run with a fast pace. When he got around the first time, he was breathing hard and had slowed down a little, but showed no intention to quit. It took him 3 more minutes than the first time to make it around the second, but he made it. We did some push-ups, sit-ups and other physical activities.

"Miss Eva, when am I going to learn how to fight?" I leaned against the wall and grinned wickedly at him.

"When I feel like you're ready. Aladdin, it would have taken me 5 minutes to do both laps around the palace and I would have been breathing as if I was walking. You need to get into better shape before you learn to physically fight." He sighed in disappointment. Sinbad and Masrur came over to talk with us.

"How is it going so far?" Masrur asked. I sighed sadly.

"He needs a lot more time before he can learn even the basics. I hate to wait, but he isn't physically capable of fighting the way I have to teach him." Sinbad, the little whore, had slipped an arm around my waist and was gently kissing my neck. I blushed.

"Uh, Sin, get a room, will you?" Ja'far, my savior, walked over to us. Sinbad laughed quietly in my ear.

"What do you say? Back to my room?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, honey, but I promised Aladdin I would work with him." Sinbad took my hand.

"I need to speak with you very fast, actually." We went over to a different part of the palace.

"So, do you think they believe that we're together?" I asked.

"I think so. I don't know what Ren Kouen did to you, but I think you acting like you're with another man doesn't make it work." I sighed happily.

"I'm glad I sent that letter to you. I knew he did something, I just wasn't sure. Thank you, Sinbad! So much!" I hugged him and he hugged back. I went back out to Aladdin and smiled warmly at him.

"Read-" I was cut off (No pun intended) when a knife stabbed into my stomach. Blood dripped down my legs and onto the ground. The knife twisted, making it hurt more. When I looked up to see who it was, it was...

"K-Kouen..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Im warning you guys now, this chapter SUCKS. I didn't spend much time on it. I didn't know what to write but I think you guys will like it. Enjoy! I don't own Magi! Please review!_

Chapter 4: Deadly Dreams

I felt...weightless. Like I was floating. I was scared to open my eyes. I slowly opened them and knew the moment I did, it was mistake. Because all I saw was black. I looked around in fright when all I saw was the blackness.

"W-where am I?" I chocked out. I was shaking and before I knew it, tears were pouring down my face.

"I'm so scared." I whispered out, hugging my legs to my chest. I never felt helpless before. I never felt like I didn't have everything under control. I was so scared and so helpless.

"Someone..." I began, more tears coming out.

"Someone help me!" I screamed. Suddenly, I remembered everything that had happened before I woke up in this awful place. I was stabbed. Kouen... I closed my eyes.

"I remember being stabbed and when I looked up..." I hesitated, more tears threatening to burst out.

"When I looked up, I saw Kouen." I finally said. I then saw a light in the corner of my eye. I began to float towards it. I reached for it. When I passed though, I felt someone grab me. I looked up to see... I jumped back in anger.

"Kouen!" He held up his hands.

"Its not what you think, Avalia." My vision blurred in anger.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed. I felt my swords on my hip. Idiot. I grabbed it and drew them,

"Spirit of the Desperate and Despaired, in the name of my Magoi, silence my enemies with pain. I summon thee, Zero!" Long black chains wrapped around my arms and legs, while thick pieces of black cloth covered my lower half and my breasts. My hair went up in a high pony tail and a chain wrapped around my neck. My blades, however, did not change.

"Prepare yourself, Ren Kouen! I, Queen Avalia Rein, sentence you to the highest form of pain." I wicked grin formed on my lips and I lunged forward, slashing at him. He parred the move with his own sword.

"What's going on? Brother!" I saw a young girl who looked much like Kouen to my right. She reminded me of Mia and Kia. I hesitated and looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at both her and Kouen.

"That's my line!" She yelled. She took the pin out of her hair thing, whatever the hell it was, and began to walk towards me.

"Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation, in the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members. Come forth, Vinea!" I jumped back.

"Please, stop. You are not my enemy." I said to her.

"You attacked my brother!"

"Because he stabbed me!" The girl hesitated, but ran forward anyway.

"I won't listen to you bashing my brother!" I sighed sadly.

"Forgive me." I whispered. I dropped both my swords and they clattered when they hit the ground. The girl stopped in her place.

"What are you doing? Are you giving up?" I looked at her with sad eyes as my swords began to circle slowly around me, by themselves.

"Spirit of the Desperate and Despaired, who controls eternal suffering, bring forth blinding pain that will destroy all who oppose thee." I yelled. The girls sword was on the ground as she was nearly lifted off her feet, her mouth wide open in a silent scream. Many guards charged towards me.

"Itami no zero " I whispered. Suddenly, everyone around me screamed in pain. I closed my eyes.

"Enough, Zero." I said. The girl fell to the ground, tears pouring out her eyes. When I looked at Kouen, he was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. I walked over to him and grabbed his chin, making him look up at me.

"Why did you stab me?" His eyes looked deeply into mine.

"I was testing something." I punched him in the jaw, which made him fall onto his back.

"You nearly killed me, you bastard!" I got on top of him and began to punch him. He grabbed my hands.

"I did kill you." Tears began to stream down my face and my Djinn equip faded away.

"I...I was so scared.." I whispered. He then, to my surprise, hugged me tightly.

"Wha...?" He held onto me.

"I told you I would come back, didn't I?" I leaned back and looked at him in shock. But what shocked him even more was when he placed his lips on mine. I made of sound of shock and surprise but, to my own horror, I kissed back. I had no control over my body. His lips traveled down my neck and began to tug on my shirt, lifting it over my head. I didn't care if anyone saw. I wanted him. So badly. He started removing his own clothing until we were both naked. I felt a sudden pain...

"Eva! Wake up!" My eyes were jolted open and I felt a amount of pain in my stomach and hissed.

"W-what the hell!" I said.

"Eva! Its Mia! Can you hear me?" She yelled.

"Yes why are you yelling?"

"Yama is gonna come and help you, so don't worry." I looked down to see a knife in my stomach and I started to panic. Was I stabbed again? 

"What happened?" I chocked out.

"You came out to help Aladdin and someone stabbed you." I looked at her with wide eyes. Everything that I just felt...Was a dream? I groaned.

"Sinbad!" I yelled. I felt someone grab my hand.

"I'm right here." I looked over and gave him a angry look.

"It didn't work. He still got to me." Sinbad shook his head.

"Damn. What happened? How do you know?" Yamraiha came over and put some spell on me. A blush came to my cheeks.

"Uh, I don't really remember." I lied. I put my head back. _Damn it all. It was all a dream. _

"Was it, My Queen?"


End file.
